


Seven Timezones

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more or less just gonna be a series of oneshots of Humanstuck Arasol and their long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Timezones

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be based on prompts, others will be based on my own experiences. Sollux's human name is "Cheon Li" and Mituna's in "Sim Li" since they live in Korea.

Your name is Cheon Li Ssang, better known on the internet at “Sollux Captor”.

You collapse on you bed after the hysterics that had just occurred downstairs. You moan and groan in frustration, being careful of what you wished of Sim Li. He wasn’t always in control of his actions in the same way you were, and almost everyone else you know was as well. You feel bad that you can’t help fix your brother, but maybe he didn’t really need ‘fixing’ exactly.

After Sim Li seemed to have calmed down and gone to bed, you take out your laptop, log onto your blog, and post a new entry.

_ha2 anyone el2e out there ever had two deal wiith a heartbroken relative or ii2 iit ju2t me?_

You leave your post open for answers. Surely some of your fifty-thousand followers have something to say. After just a few minutes, you have accumulated about twenty-five answers, but a lot of them are just shit like “OMG YES” or “not that i can remember”. You groan in exasperation.

You are just about to close your laptop and go to sleep when you check your inbox to see that you have received a message. The message is from one of your more active followers. And a girl, no less.

_my sister actually was recently dumped by her b0yfriend wh0 had been cheating 0n her f0r part 0f the relati0nship. her pers0nality changed dramatically afterwards t0 the p0int that i cant even tell wh0 she is anym0re_

You look at this message and began thinking about how Sim Li would act if this Latula chick broke up with him entirely instead of just play-flirted with one of her friends. You decide to reply.

_wow, that 2uck2. ii wii2h both you and her the be2t. ii don’t know how miituna would act iif 2omethiing liike that happened. probably wouldn’t be pretty. he’2 not good wiith people, two put iit liightly. ii 2ometiime2 wii2h ii wa2 able two help hiim iin a greater capaciity. but ii’m 2tuck wiith ju2t doiing thii2. eheh._

You immediately regret pouring your guts into the reply, but hope that she’d understand since she was an active follower.

As the hour struck 9 PM, you close his laptop, put it by your bedside, and go to sleep.

\--

Thank god the next day is Saturday. Thank god again that you don’t have any weekend classes today. Thank god a third time that Sim Li has recovered from last night’s hysterics.

Without even waiting for breakfast to be served, you open your laptop and checked your inbox to see what the girl has to say about your ramblings. Your heart skips a beat upon seeing the little “1” next to the envelope icon.

Her reply reads:

_yeah i see where y0ure c0ming fr0m. i h0nestly have the same desire when it c0mes t0 my sister. im g0nna hit ask limit s00n s0 heres my skype: ap0c0lypsearisen. If y0u want t0 keep talking we can d0 it 0n there 0u0_

This girl had a fondness for zeroes the same way you have a fondness for twos. It was almost endearing.

Out of a moment of curiosity, you click on the link to go to her blog. The theme is very well laid-out and also very red. There’s a picture of her in the sidebar. It’s poor quality, but you can still make out her features. Tan skin, long, curly brown hair, large reddish-brown eyes stained with rust eye shadow, and thick, red-lipstick-coated lips. She looks rather attractive, if you do say so yourself. You go to her ‘ab0ut’ page.

The page provided a better quality photo of her than her sidebar. In this picture, she wore a fedora and blazer jacket over a dull red dress.

It read:

_aradia megid0 /_ _♀_ _/ 16 /_ _♈_

_i live in venice Italy with my big sis damara and m0m_

_i like archae0l0gy and expl0ring_

_hit up my ask b0x anytime y0u wanna talk 0u0_

Aradia. The name of a Pagan goddess, if you remember correctly. And she lives in Venice, which is seven whole timezones away from your home in Seoul. And you two are the same age, with her being a couple months older.

The more you stare at her photo, the more you find yourself dragging your cursor towards the “Follow” button.


End file.
